Mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and other electronic hand-held devices, are becoming increasingly popular. Although mechanisms exist to locate mobile devices within a wireless telecommunications system, such mechanisms suffer significant inaccuracies. For example, a conventional location mechanism typically report an approximate location selected at random from a range of possible locations. However, these approximations may be inaccurate, inconsistent, or unreliable. In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there are significant problems and shortcomings associated with current solutions and technologies for more accurately locating mobile devices within a wireless telecommunications system.